


Podfic: But It's a Good Refrain

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn’t care much about the popular radio program Dragon’s Lonely Hearts until his ex-girlfriend calls in to slag him off and get advice. When he calls in and has an on-air argument with the host, it starts off more than he expected, including meddling friends, overinvolved fans, and maybe love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: But It's a Good Refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But It's a Good Refrain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337632) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> I don’t know what to say except that this, like all of lady_ragnell’s fics, is an absolutely wonderful story and I just couldn’t resist making a podfic of it. I’m rather pleased with it, although I chose not to give Gwaine an accent since none of you wants to hear me attempt to sound Irish, believe me.

**Length:**  02.30.00  
 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?etgcm9dd996vga5), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?so0e3f40t1wjy81)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/?1bc8fglpfiwmob0)


End file.
